


The Worst Wednesday

by UltimateGryffindork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry, Drabble, F/M, biracial harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGryffindork/pseuds/UltimateGryffindork
Summary: When Ginny wakes up the morning after the US election, she finds Harry sat in front of the television, his head in his hands.Ginny and Harry, the morning after the US election.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while watching Fantastic Beasts for the second time, while thinking about why the wizarding world, in 2016, would not be living openly. Needless to say, the word 'Trump' instantly sprang to mind, answering that question for me.

There was something about the atmosphere in the house early that morning when Ginny woke up; she instantly knew that something bad had happened. She turned her head to see Harry’s pillow was empty. A wave of worry washed over her and she sat up, quickly getting up and padding downstairs.

“Harry?” she called, feeling slightly better when she heard the sounds of the television drifting up the stairs. She hadn’t known what to expect when he’d come home with it one day, but she had no objections, and enjoyed sitting down with the family sometimes to watch something together. As she stepped into the sitting room, she saw Harry, sat on the sofa, his head in his hands as the news played in front of him. She took one glance at what was on the screen and realisation dawned. Slowly sinking onto the sofa she wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head as he curled in to her embrace.

“How did he win?” Harry breathed. “How – how could people _vote_ for – for someone like him?”

She had no possible answer for a question like that, so instead she simply held him tighter, grateful that Lily and Albus were still in bed, oblivious. The fear that she hadn’t felt in almost twenty years had overnight crept back into their lives, only this time? There was nothing they could do. There were no dark forces at work. No magic could fix this, could fix the way the world was.

It was a brutal reminder of what the wider world was like. The wizarding world had its politics and had its divisions, but none of those were based on the colour of someone’s skin or who they loved, at least not anymore. Ginny knew that Harry had been shocked to find that, in the wizarding world, it was his white, muggle-born mother who was more likely to face discrimination, not his father, pure-blooded and from an Indian family. She’d never forget that one evening when Harry, after a couple of glasses of wine, had confessed to her that he sometimes had feelings for men as well as women, and that he wasn’t sure what to do about that. Shyly, she’d admitted that she had had her fair share of crushes on girls, and they’d gone to sleep that night feeling that little bit closer to each other.

“Sometimes,” Harry whispered, “Sometimes I think that maybe we shouldn’t be in hiding anymore. That perhaps muggles would be able to accept us, that we could live side by side. But – but then something like this happens.”

And as Ginny watched the news reporters playing footage of the newly-elected President of the USA, she couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Enjoy' isn't perhaps the right word for this one, but please leave a comment with your feedback.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: singing-fangirl


End file.
